nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Requests for Bureaucracy/The Mysteryous user
The Mysteryous user Hello. I am TMU, a long time user of this wiki, and also an admin for 2 years. I have done a lot of contributions for this wiki. I have done a fair number of fanfictions in the beginning (even though I don't so that much anymore, as I ran out of ideas). As an admin, I have always checked the wiki for any misbehavior and updated it with tons of features for the community to use. ---- This wiki has 2 bureaucrats. We have Bluefire2, who left in 2013. We also have NOBODY. While he is a great contributor on NW, he isn't that much active or as responsive here. ---- With these said, I do think it would be a good idea to have an active, dedicated bureaucrat to manage the wiki. Please take part in the discussion. 17:22, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Agree- I've known TMU for a long time and though we've had our ups and downs, we were able to put aside our differences and be friends in the end. I feel like he would make a good bureaucrat because he works hard to keep the wiki in shape by adding new features and keeping everything in check. Thus, he deserves to be promoted. 00:26, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Agree - As AC4E already mentioned.. TMU has worked hard on updating the wiki and keeping it safe from vandalism and such, so I'd say he deserves the bureaucrat status. 19:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) DisAgree 12:08, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Agree - I would not actually contribute to the discussion because Bureaucracy doesn't give much to an admin. But i will agree because we need a more active Bureaucrat and TMU is fine enough for it. Klemen702 (talk) 15:55, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Agree '''- Yeah, sure, why not. He is a above-awesume admin which makes him a bureaucrat also I forgot I had a signature. '''Agree --— NOBODY (talk) 01:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Support- I have no reason to oppose, and he has answered my questions. Plus, opposition wouldn't do anything anyway lol. Take it whatever way you like. I support. ~Plasmaster, or something like that. Sure '''- TMU always was an good admin and made a nice work here, and i can proove (i don't remember the correct verb...) it just like everyone else. It would be great having him as bureaucrat to contribute even more. --Mixlix 17:59, March 2, 2016 (UTC) '''Oppose - :O First off I don't necessarily think Mystery is unsuitable for bureaucratship; I just don't know if it's the right time to have a new bureaucrat. Pretty much all the users who support this bureaucratship seem to treat it as though it is a reward for "being a good admin", which it is not, and should never be. Whether he is with or without bureaucrat rights, Mystery will still be able to do all the normal functions of an admin, so long as he still holds the admin status. Literally the only extra thing this bureaucrat status would allow is for Mystery to promote users here to the admin, bureaucrat or rollback status. (er yes and chat mod, but admins can make users chat mods if I recall) There's a saying that goes across many large scale wikis: "adminship is no big deal". Maybe not verbatim, but the same goes for bureaucratship as well. It doesn't affect a user's ability to contribute more to the wiki or less. We aren't going to give out bureaucratship as a reward because Mystery is a great user or contributor or whatever. The real question y'all ought to consider is: is the wiki in need of another bureaucrat? I think the main issue concerning that really comes down to this: should all the sister Nitrome Wikis be treated as one? That is to say, if I spent a year making steady contributions to Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki, would it still count towards my "activity" on Nitrome Wiki and Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki? This is something important to consider, since we now have instated a rule that demotes admins after a year of inactivity. And if we are going to count activity on the other Nitrome wikis as one unit - activity for the Nitrome wikis, then we don't require an additional bureaucrat because NOBODY's contributions on Nitrome Wiki would render him "active" on a Nitrome wiki, thus including Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki under this umbrella. It may be worth noting that when this wiki was first founded, all the active admins on Nitrome Wiki got admin rights here. I can't remember exactly, but I guess we considered Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki to be an extension of Nitrome Wiki, and thus decided that the admins on Nitrome Wiki should be able to cross over between the two as a result. In the case of admins, users need an urgent eye to keep watch over the wiki and be able to take more immediate action. For bureaucrats? Well, I'm not seeing the same importance here. I think Mystery has the potential to be a fine admin. But I simply don't think the wiki is in a state where it currently needs another bureaucrat, not with the recent waves of inactive admins, a (relatively) small size, manageable community and another bureaucrat who is responsive on this wiki. A community of bigger size may call for another bureaucrat, but I just don't see that with the current state of this wiki. Before deciding to promote a user to bureaucrat, I ask that the entire community will lay down a solid foundation as to how activity is handled across all the Nitrome wikis, and whether contributions there will count towards a general "activity" streak. Since I don't think even the wiki's current rules for demoting admins are sound, and they are a critical determining factor in whether there should be a new bureaucrat on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki or not. (Because NOBODY is active on Nitrome Wiki, that would make him active on all Nitrome Wikis, and one bureaucrat seems good enough for the likes of that.) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 09:20, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Closed - The Mysteryous user will not be granted bureaucrat rights. This is only because, as highlighted by Random-storykeeper, the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki is not in need of another bureaucrat since the community is rather small and I am still relatively active. Furthermore, as also highlighted by Random-storykeeper, bureaucrat rights would only allow Mystery to promote other users, and even without the rights he would still be able to contribute regularly to the wiki. --— NOBODY (talk) 16:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Questions Questions from Plasmaster #What would bureaucrat rights allow you to do for the Wiki that you haven't done or are not able to do now? #*(@TMu please add on or I'll look like a jerk even though I'm trying to contribute to the discussion here.) TMu will be able to manipulate all user rights on this wiki except for the ones of other bureaucrats. He will also be immune from rights being removed by others since bureaucrat rights cannot be revoked by anyone except selves and they can add back their non-bureaucrat rights if taken away. Answer - As a bureaucrat, I will be able to do additional wiki management, for example promoting staff. 10:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) #As a bureaucrat, what would you do to ensure a safe and fun environment on the Wiki in which collaboration is encouraged? A''' - I check the wiki a few times away if anything happened, and I update the wiki with features. I am also to start a fanart contest, once I think it is fun enough and users are interested in it. 10:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Questions from Random-storykeeper #How do you feel about the current state of admins? Having had a number of admins recently demoted, do you feel the current ratio of admins to active users is good enough? '''A - Currently, it is only me and Plas as admins, and we got some new and returning users the past months. There isnt much activity to require a big number of admins, so 3-4 should be enough. #Is editing on this wiki an absolute necessity for being considered "active" here? Would a user frequently active on another sister wiki (Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki) but regularly checking this wiki be considered active, or must they show signs of activity by making actual contributions to this wiki (eg. uploading fanart, creating mainspace pages, etc.)? A''' - This isnt really on-topic. However, some kind of proof (doesnt need to be fanart/mainspace edits) would be good. :How is this not on topic? The point of the demotions was that certain users with access to admin rights were showing no activity - on this wiki. However, as I've pointed out, there are admins that are active on other Nitrome Wikis than they are on current ones. This question is important because that's the whole concern about what exactly defines an inactive admin. It's also relevant because two admins on the wiki, sure I'm down with that. But two admins plus one bureaucrat who is active "across the Nitrome wikis", as we'll say. I don't think I'd actually support the bureaucrat request then. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 18:46, March 1, 2016 (UTC) #As of now, the only bureaucrats present on this wiki are Bluefire2 and NOBODY. NOBODY recently made a thread about demoting certain admins due to "inactivity". Yet NOBODY himself infrequently edits this wiki, making roughly less than 50 contributions overall in the past year. However, he is regularly active on Nitrome Wiki. In relation to the previous question, do NOBODY's contributions over at Nitrome Wiki exempt him from the "demoting admins" rule? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:40, February 29, 2016 (UTC) '''A - Honestly, I think these rules should be reworked. Also, even though he is active on Nitrome wiki, you agreed he isn't that responsive here, which is a reason I have started this RFB. 10:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :This question is more about how you think inactivity should be handled on the wiki so we don't have another demoting admins fit that is unsuitably justified. Why are you trying to bring my responses into this as such? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 18:46, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I currently think it should be more of "activity per time period", and not "period of time with 0 activity" as I originally suggested. 12:27, March 2, 2016 (UTC)